The invention relates to a method for the production of a mat of wood chips or fibers, generally referred to as wood particles, by means of a spreading station and a weighing device.
It is an important consideration in the manufacture of particle boards to achieve a uniform weight distribution of the finished mat. For this purpose it has been proposed in German Patent Publication (DAS) 1,156,219 to use as the basis for determining the specific gravity or density, particle material which is cut out in a known manner from the mat between sections to be pressed. The length and width of such sections correspond to the capacity of a particle board press.
This method of cutting out portions of the mat is involved and hence expensive. In addition, due to the long dead time between spreading and weighing stations, a very slow flow control is obtained. Such slow control can follow only very slow changes in the mat. If a multilayer mat is spread, it is impossible to correct the individual layers in this known manner.
In the present context the term "mat" simply means one or several layers of wood particles prior to subjecting the mat to pressure in a particle board press.